PS090
The Legend (Japanese: VSﾠ？？？) is the 90th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot High above Cerise Island, trades blows with Lance in a desperate attempt to stop his plans to eliminate mankind, but is evenly matched. Lance gloats that his plans are a complete reality and he will control the Legendary Pokémon, who will wipe out humanity with a single stroke of its wings and attacks. Yellow winces from her arm's injury as the holding it together unravels into a single thread. As Pika lunges, she realizes that Pika has recovered his memory of the fight against Bruno, and learns that Pika had picked up knowledge of the Elite Four's plans: only a force, stronger than the power Lance wields from the Legendary Pokémon, could defeat him. Below on the ground, , , and reunite. Seeing Yellow fight Lance, Red catches Yellow's discarded String Shot and commands all their Starter Pokémon to release energy up the thread, which reaches Yellow. Having an epiphany, Yellow orders Pika to focus the energy into the ultimate attack: Megavolt, sending a massive blast of electricity into Lance. Lance has a brief flashback where he, as a child, witnessed the death of Pokémon as a result of human industrialization and swore revenge, before he is overwhelmed by the attack and blasted off. , watching from elsewhere, realizes that Yellow's attack turned 's destructive power into healing power, rejuvenating the island as plants begin to sprout all over. He meets with Sabrina and Lt. Surge who swear allegiance to him, but berates them for having relied on children to help them out. Informing the two that Team Rocket cannot yet be revived, he orders them to resume their Gym duties and leaves. Back in Kanto, Misty, Erika, and Brock witness the collapse of the Elite Four's Pokémon armies, and the restoration of wastelands from the healing light. Yellow thanks the Legendary Pokémon before passing out from exhaustion. Waking from a dream where she enjoyed a nap with Pika and her unevolved Pokémon, Yellow is surprised to find Red and the others, making their way across the sea. Red confirms that Lance disappeared along with the Legendary Pokémon, and Blue adds that the armies of Pokémon invading Kanto have been defeated. Blaine remarks on the miraculous evolutions of Yellow's Pokémon, while questions Green over Red being the only one unaware that Yellow is a girl. Green, much to Bill and Blue's annoyance, declares that it's much more entertaining for Red to be in the dark, and Yellow nearly faints when Red suggests that they live together since Yellow has also become Pika's Trainer. With the Elite Four saga concluded, the Pokédex holders assist the Gym Leaders in rebuilding Kanto. Lt. Surge and Sabrina, following Giovanni's orders, return to their own cities, leaving the fates of Koga and Giovanni unknown. Back at home, Green communicates with an unseen associate, saying that her investigations into the Elite Four have not turned up anything that might assist her in finding the Pokémon that abducted her. She thanks him for assisting her on his side, and the scene changes to that of an entirely brand new region. Major events * Saved by Pika's Megavolt attack, turns the power of destruction into the power of life, invigorating Cerise Island and restoring the industrial wasteland north of Cerulean City. * At the moment of his defeat, Lance flashes back to the start of his hatred for humanity, finding a badly weakened among dead or dying Pokémon in a toxic pool near a construction site as a young boy. * tells his lieutenants to return to their own Gyms and leaves to work alone towards his goal, effectively disbanding his version of Team Rocket for several chapters. * Pika is reunited with . Debuts * Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Brock * Misty * Lt. Surge * Erika * Sabrina * Blaine * Lance Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's; silhouette) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Blasty; ) * (Ditty; 's) * (Ratty; 's) * (Dody; 's) * (Gravvy; 's) * (Omny; 's) * (Kitty; 's) * ( ; ×6) * (Misty's) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Erika's) * (Lorelei's; multiple; real and fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * (Bruno's; multiple; real and fantasy) * ( ; multiple) * (Agatha's; multiple; real and fantasy) * (Agatha's; multiple; fantasy) * ( ) * (Lance's; flashback) * (Lance's; flashback) * (Lance's) * (Lance's) * (Lance's; ×2) * ( ; spirit form; released) * ( ; silhouette) * * * (×2) * (×2) * * * (×3) * * * * Trivia * This chapter is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Yellow. Errors * At the end, Silver's Pokégear says Blue, which is Green's Japanese name. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=VS ？？？ |fr_eu= |ko=VS ??? |pt_br=VS ??? |es_eu= |vi=VS ??? }} de:Kapitel 90 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS090 fr:Chapitre 90 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA090 zh:PS090